derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Mephilas
Alien Mephilas is a species of aliens that are a recurring enemy of the Space Garrison. Disambiguation Notable members of the Mephilas species are: * Alien Mephilas I: The first of his kind to invade Earth. * Alien Mephilas II: The second of the species to invade Earth. * Alien Mephilas III: The Mephilas who is a member of the Four Heavenly Kings. * Don Nostra: The leader of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. Species History The Alien Mephilas species' interaction with Earth has never been particularly positive. The first of their kind to come to Earth was an invader, though one with an odd sense of honor about him. The second followed in his footsteps a few years after. After that, the species was not heard of until 2006, when a third had become a servant of Alien Empera and began carrying out his bidding. Another formed an organization dedicated to invading the Earth in 2016, but this was in another universe all together. Another of it's kind was apparently a Reionyx. All in all, the Mephilas species has shown to be cruel and calculating invaders, hellbent on achieving their goals. They are not to be trusted under any circumstances. Standard Abilties * Saucer: Alien Mefilas had a saucer which he used to travel through the stars, creating monsters like Giant Fuji, sending out messages and etc. ** Energy Blasts: In Ultraman, this saucer can fire energy blasts from the tip top of the triangle that is on top of the saucer. ** Fireball: In Mebius, the saucer can fire purple fireballs. ** Killian Replayser (キリアン・リプレイサー Kirian Repureisā?): A device planted on the third generation Mefilas' saucer, this was used to brainwash the townspeople by changing the image of Ultraman in their mind into Alien Mefilas. * Telepathy: Alien Mefilas communicates solely through his psychic mind. He can pick and choose who can hear him. * Immobilizing Ray: When needed, Alien Mefilas can fire a ray, capable of immobilizing other beings such as humans, from his hands. * Size Change: When needed, Alien Mefilas can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. * Pair Hand Ray (ペアハンド光線 Pea Hando Kōsen?): Alien Mefilas can launch bolts of electrical energy from his fists. The strength of them can match Ultraman's Ultra Slash. * Flight: Alien Mefilas can fly at mach 5. * Grip Beam (グリップビーム Gurippu Bīmu?): A powerful attack shot from Alien Mefilas' arm. * Teleportation: Alien Mefilas is capable of long range teleportation, both of himself and others. * Dark Ray: Alien Mefilas fires a dark, purple beam from his middle finger while in a fist. First used by Alien Mefilas III. * Shield: Alien Mefilas can create a shield to block attacks. Reionyx * Battle Nizer: The Reionyx Alien Mefilas utilizes his own Battle Nizer but unfortunately his monster was never shown on-screen, due to being destroyed by Alien Temperor's Arigera. Mephilas Bot A set of nanobots utilized by Mefilas to grow Fuji into Giant Fuji. According to Ide, the nanobots are bounded to her DNA and the estimated number are 80 x 1016. The Pattern Ultra emitted by Hayata can reactivate the nanobots, though this time Fuji is in control. * Healing Factor: The Mefilas Bots are capable of healing Fuji's injuries at a faster rate. In addition, when being exposed with Thermal Atomic X-Ray, the Mefilas Bots are able to negate said radiation's side effect (cell canceration). * Iris Ray (アイリスレイ Airisu Rei?): Alien Mefilas II can launch blue lasers from his eyes. These beams aren't very effective and only does a minimal amount of damage to ZAT's flying mechas. * Mandarin Grass: An ancient Earth flower, Alien Mefilas II used it as his own weapon to attack humans. Armored The transformed state of an Alien Mefilas after fusing himself with the sword of Armored Darkness. This form was intended for Alien Mefilas III, who worked for Alien Empera, however it is also compatible with any individual of the people of Mefilas. Abilities * Darkness Broad (ダークネスブロード Dākunesu Burōdo?): The sword of Armored Darkness, when the Reionics Alien Mefilas made a common touch with it, the sword armed him with a set of armor that turned him into Armored Mefilas. ** Electric Projectiles: Armored Mefilas can shoot out a pinkish projectile from the sword. It was powerful enough to kill a Reionics and their monster with a single shot. * Mefilas Blade (メフィラスブレード Mefirasu Burēdo?): After Armored Mefilas was controlled by Reiblood he obtained a rod arm in replace of the Sword of Armored Darkness that powerful enough to beat down Gomora. ** Mefilas Blade Attack (メフィラスブレードアタック Mefirasu Burēdo Atakku?): Using the arm blade, Mefilas can slices giant opponents in half. ** Electric Discharge: By jabbing the blade into the ground, Mefilas can send out an electrical surge. ** Darkness Ray (ダークネスレイ Dākunesu Rei?): Surai can fire a purple ray from the tip of the blade. * Grip Plasma (グリッププラズマ Gurippu Purazuma?): Armored Mefilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. * Shield: Armored Mefilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Oscillatory Ray. * Shock Buster (ショックバスター Shokku Basutā?): Armored Mefilas can fire purple energy darts from his hands. A charged variant was used to eliminate Grozam. Trivia * This is the first species page relating to the Ultraman franchise on the wiki. : Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:Villains Category:Enemies of the Earth Category:Alien Mephilas